


what's tough about mornings

by belovedyuuri (belovedstill)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Silly, Sleepy Boys, life and love (excuse me while I cry because YOI is one now), morning breath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-09 02:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedstill/pseuds/belovedyuuri
Summary: (hint to the question: it really sucks)or: there's no sleepy, cuddly times for those who are self-conscious of their morning breath





	1. morning breath

**Author's Note:**

> I found this unfinished in my writing folder and decided it's been gathering dust for too long now.

“Yuuri...” Viktor murmurs, snuggling closer to him, arms snaking a bit tighter around him. There’s a soft chuckle from where the voice comes at Yuuri’s little frown.

“L’me sleep.”

“It’s ten already.”

Yuuri groans and turns his head to the left, only to be met by Viktor’s palm and gently turned right back. A thumb brushes slowly against his cheekbone.

“You know what that means,” Viktor continues and somehow Yuuri knows without looking that one of his eyebrows is raised. There must be a smile on his face, too.

Of course, he knows what 10am means – doesn’t mean he won’t ever try to sleep some more. He went to bed long past midnight last night. The sheets are wrapped around him perfectly, a comfort he’s sure he hasn’t felt in years, their warmth soothing against his sleep-hazed body. Viktor’s hand feels so warm and nice, too, Yuuri could just let his thoughts drift away and... and...

“ _Hey_.” Viktor pouts – the mere sound of his voice carries the image and immediately makes Yuuri open his eyes.

“Okay,” he slurs a bit, clenching his eyes only to blink them open again, “Okay, I’m up, I’m awake.”

“Good. I want a kiss.”

Yuuri freezes, completely awake in a matter of seconds. Viktor is already moving his face closer, tilting his head and—

“No, no, wait, I—”

Viktor gives him the look, the ‘Have I done something wrong?’ look as he’s gently pushed away.

Yuuri immediately shakes his head. “I need to brush my teeth!”

Viktor searches his eyes for a moment before breathing out. They’ve had this conversation many times. “You really think your morning breath is going to stop me?”

“I know it’s not going to stop  _you_ ,” Yuuri says, pushing Viktor away and sitting up on the bed, “But it’s not really making  _me_  feel good.”

“Yuuri...”

“No kissing until I brush my teeth,” Yuuri decides and reaches to the bedside table for his glasses. Once they’re on, it’s final – judging by the way Viktor groans and flops back down onto his side of the bed, he’s well aware of it.

Yuuri gets up and walks to the adjacent bathroom, only stopping for a moment to offer a soft, “I won’t take long. Promise,” before he leaves the room. It’s not like he doesn’t want that kiss, too.

Viktor joins him in the bathroom not even half a minute later and grabs his own toothbrush. He holds it steady while Yuuri squeezes toothpaste on it, his own lips already covered in foam.

The next two minutes are spent in relative silence, only broken by soft hums and scoffed chuckles. Makkachin noses her way into the room at one point and crouches next to them, whining, waiting.

Viktor mumbles something through a mouthful of toothpaste foam that Yuuri can only guess is a promise of a walk. Makkachin understands it perfectly, though, tail waggling already. Sometimes he’s envious of how fluent at  _Viktor_  she is.

But that’s alright. He’s getting there.

They both lean in to spit the foam out at the same time. The sink is big enough for both of them so they wash their mouths in peace.

Yuuri shuts the water off when they’re done and Viktor hands him the blue towel, the purple one that belongs to him already in his hands. Yuuri doesn’t take it, though. Now that he’s out of bed, refreshened, and no longer half-asleep, he wants, too. He steps closer, puts his hands on Viktor’s shoulders and climbs to his toes till his eyes are on the same level with Viktor’s.

“Good morning,” he murmurs just before kissing water drops off Viktor’s lips, not wasting another second in case they fall or dry off.

The kiss is wet and warm, awaited yet unhurried, meant to be cherished till it lasts – something they’ve learned over the months. It doesn’t last long, but that’s okay; there’s time for others to follow.

Yuuri sways back onto his feet and wraps his arms around Viktor, over his shoulders, their chests pressed together. He doesn’t mind at all that Viktor’s stubble scratches against his neck when Viktor rubs his face against it as he kisses the skin there, inhales, and pulls him closer.

“Good morning,” Viktor whispers back.

It never fails to make him smile.

It used to be a fantasy, a silly dream – timid at first, then wild and overwhelming, so close physically yet too far to be made real. Every day Yuuri wakes up, he wakes up to that dream still; that dream which has come true and will continue long past the night.

It’s his life now— _their_  life. He wouldn’t change it for the world.


	2. breath mints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Psst Viktor put some breath mints on the nightstand (^_-)" (Anonymous 2017)  
> #LetViktorBeKissedInTheMorning2k17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a silly ficlet inspired by the quoted comment and dedicated to the anon who left it. thank you <3

Next morning, Viktor pulls out a packet of breath mints from the nightstand on his side of the bed and puts them on the table by Yuuri. He lies back down and is ready to wake Yuuri up, it's nearly 10 now—but he pauses and reaches for the breath mints again.

 _Better safe than sorry_ , he thinks as he unpacks them. He pulls one out for good measure. He takes another and pops it into his mouth.  _Go big or go home_. (Doesn't matter he'd rather  _stay home_ , with Yuuri.) He puts several of the mints on the bedside table, hides the rest in his drawer, and wakes Yuuri up.

You see, waking Yuuri is one of Viktor's favourite ways to start his day. Yuuri is a sleep talker. He mumbles a lot, sometimes talks clearly, but the things he says never make much sense. One time, he tearfully thanked Makkachin for saving the fish. (What fish?) Another, he berated nobody in particular for leaving socks on the floor,  _again_. (After that one, Viktor promised himself to never, ever get into that habit.)

Yuuri is also, quite frankly, adorable when woken up. Viktor loves brushing the dark hair out of his eyes and forehead and pressing the first kiss of the day right between Yuuri's eyebrows. That's when the tiniest of frowns appear above Yuuri's nose and he makes a soft sound and jerks his head a little—like he wants to turn his face away but he's not sure this is exactly what he wants, either. Viktor noses at his temple, then, and Yuuri leans into the touch.

(One time Viktor tickled Yuuri awake. It wasn't his best idea.)

But every time, Yuuri shies away from kisses, just like he did yesterday. Today is going to be different. There are breath mints right there. Right? Right.

It doesn't take much to have Yuuri blink his eyes awake - just several temple kisses. Some nuzzling to his neck. Some very happy, strategic hums.

"Good morning," Viktor murmurs, lips pressing to Yuuri's jaw. He's so close, maybe Yuuri won't even remember about—

"Not yet," Yuuri mumbles and softly, so softly, pushes him away. His hand finds Viktor's and gives it a tender squeeze as he moves to sit up. "I need—"

"On the bedside table," Viktor offers helpfully, so proud of himself that he thought of the breath mints. They're right there and just one should be enough for Yuuri to forget about such silly thing as morning breath. (Who cares about morning breath?)

"What?"

"Just take it."

Yuuri squints his eyes in confusion, then rubs his eye with one hand as the other reaches for his glasses.

It seems like time slows down as Viktor watches the glasses knock the breath mints off the bedside table and before Yuuri even notices anything, quick  _pat pat pat_  of paws moving on the floor awakens alarm bells in Viktor's head.

"Makka, no!"

For a moment, Yuuri looks startled and concerned, glasses on, and checks on their dog who happily munches on something. "What's going on?" He turns to Viktor. "What happened?"

Viktor hides his face in his hands. He knows Makkachin will be alright - the brand isn't toxic for dogs. His plan failed, though.  _Oh, Makka. What a cruel time you chose_.

"Nothing, everything's fine," Viktor says with a sigh. The minty taste in his mouth mocks him.

Yuuri looks sleepily between Viktor and Makkachin for a moment as he pets the dog's brown fur, before he shrugs and decides to just let it go. He presses a quick peck on the top of Makka's head (Viktor actually  _whines_  at that) and gets up. "You coming?" he asks and walks into their bathroom not waiting for the answer.

Viktor sighs again. "Yeah."

**Author's Note:**

> I relate to Yuuri therefore Yuuri is the one self-conscious of his morning breath, it's as simple as that


End file.
